


Driving

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, when is it not fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Dean and Cas being nauseatingly cute in front of Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all of the fluff. Hope you enjoy anyway :)

“Dean, it’s really cramped back here,” Sam complains from the backseat of the impala, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Cas gets shotgun today. Quit being a bitch,” Dean says, taking a tone of finality. Dean takes Cas’s hand when he thinks Sam won’t notice. Sam just rolls his eyes. Sam focuses on the trees they pass as they drive.

“Can we listen to music?” Dean laughs at the fact that Cas thinks he needs to ask, but pushes a tape into the cassette player anyway. Sam groans audibly because will Dean ever get tired of listening to Led Zeppelin? Cas just smiles and mutters a quiet and formal “thank you.” 

“You brainwashed him,” Sam says, scoffing at Cas’s appreciation of last century’s rock music.

“I highly doubt a simple man could brainwash an angel of the lord, Sam,” Cas says pointedly, taking the words seriously, as usual.

“He was joking, Cas.” Cas nods in understanding as Dean’s eyebrows pull together. 

“Simple man? And here I thought I was special,” Dean says jokingly. But there is very little joking with Cas. 

“You’re very special to me, Dean. I’m sorry to have ever made you think otherwise. I love you.” Dean smiles, looking at Cas for half a second before returning his eyes to the road ahead. 

“I love you too, Cas.” Sam makes a gagging noise but is ignored.

“Can you sing to me? I like your singing voice,” Cas asks, running his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand.

“Can you also please pull over so I can throw up?” Sam is ignored once again.


End file.
